


Polite Conversation, -ish

by DistressedHydra



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Implied it's not actually present and they never say the word but it's there and it's queer, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Clair and Faye have an incredibly personal moment on the ramparts, where Faye reveals her experience in these sorts of matters.





	Polite Conversation, -ish

**Author's Note:**

> It might be tagged explicit but they don't even take off a single piece of clothing. Like, no scarves or nothing. Also I might have under-tagged this? Am I supposed to have more tags? It's really short soooo

Clair marched up a set of stairs to the fort’s ramparts. They were orange from the sunset’s light, the perfect mood to do a warm-down. Her legs were still sore from drills, then an unexpected invasion which they had repelled with ease. She could still feel the rush of exhilaration she felt while whistling through the air, driving their foes away with her lance.

While her turn on guard duty was not for a while yet, she decided to keep whoever was up here company. It’d be a surprise for both of them, and perhaps a spot of team-building. There was no one in Alm’s army who she didn’t like, to some degree. Clair climbed up the last step, and eagerly gazed across the landing. She called out a greeting,

“Faye! What good fortune to meet you here!”

This girl in particular was difficult to pin down, but one of the most interesting. She was kind, committed, always ready to put in more work, and entirely elusive of Clair’s previous attempts to get to know her.

Faye jumped, nearly reached down for her bow, but instead leapt up from her stool. She said,

“Ah! Yeah! How are you, Clair!” She curtsied, “I didn’t think the end of my shift was so soon!”

Clair winced, and put a hand to the side of her face, “I apologize, I was just stretching, and wished to pay you some company. I could take the rest of your shift, if you do so desire.”  
Faye smiled, “That’s so nice, but I’m okay! Exactly like something you’d do.”

Clair laughed, “And what do you mean by that, my dear?”

“I mean, you’re a nice person! I mean, not perfectly nice, I heard that you were asking about how us ‘peasants’ were living?” Faye smiled, a twinkle in her eye, “It was camp gossip for like a week straight.”

Clair covered her face and whispered, “Was that truly such an uncouth question?” She could feel her face reddening, “I apologize again, Faye. Truly, I lack so much understanding, and if I can learn more about you, I would. Could you afford me that luxury?”

Faye made her way over to Clair, “You’re a weird one! It seems like all the cute girls,” she winked, blatantly, “are fun and interesting, one after another.”

“Well!” Clair brought a hand to her chest. Faye was getting awfully close, “I, thank you! That’s quite nice!”

“I know I’m being too forward with this, but, uh, there’s no one else around…” Faye drew in air sharply, then smiled up at Clair, “And I know a very, very personal way to get to know each other!”

She held out a hand to Clair, who took it immediately. Clair felt much warmer, and struggled for words as Faye snuggled her way into her arms. She whispered, her voice quavering,

“Are you serious? It feels like we’ve just met!”

Faye’s mouth squeezed shut, “Well, is it weird if I say I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while? No time like the present, right?”

Clair nodded slowly, “No time like the present.” She smiled, then leaned down to Faye, who eagerly locked their lips. They kissed twice, then broke off with Faye shoving herself into Clair’s chest. Clair squeezed her tight, and said,

“My! I think that was my first kiss. Thank you, Faye.” Her cheeks were burning, but she wasn’t tense, “Was that your first kiss too?”

Faye groaned, “No, sorry!”

Clair laughed, “Then it is no wonder you were so skilled… You quite literally took my breath away!”

“Really?! Yes! I knew I was good at this!” Clair blinked, Faye was wearing a mischievous smile, “And I know I’m pretty good at something else, too.”

Faye guided her hands to Clair’s hips, then seemed to get stuck. She flinched twice, then smiled at Clair,

“Uh, maybe this is a bad idea right now, sorry,”

Clair’s mouth was agape, “No! At least tell me what you attempted to imply!”

Faye stammered, “We could, y’know, do it? Here?”

“Do you mean sex?” Clair was confused, “I don’t think we should take our clothes off in the ramparts-”

Faye waved her hands and giggled nervously, “We, we don’t have to go that far! I can do it subtly, trust me on this!”

Clair bit down on her finger, “Sure!” She giggled, joining Faye as they drifted apart, “Oh, why not, right! No time like the present!”

“Oh my, you’re a fun one…” Faye sidled up to Clair, and rested on her arm. Clair took a few deep breaths, and she relaxed into the embrace. This was so fast for Clair, but she could settle into this rhythm. Faye was so cute, perched on her shoulder, and Clair couldn’t think of anyone better to share a moment like this with.

Faye whispered, directly into Clair’s ear, “Here, follow me into this corner.”

She guided Clair into a darkened corner above the stairwell, and nestled herself right behind Clair. The warmth in Clair’s chest rose to her cheeks as Faye’s hands went from her stomach to her hips, then started kneading around her thighs. Clair grasped Faye’s wrists loosely, more holding on than trying to stop her, and gasped,

“Faye! What if someone comes to visit you?”

Faye hugged Clair, “It’s okay. Do you want to do this later? If you feel uncomfortable, we should stop.”

Clair leaned into Faye’s arms, “No! Please, it’s quite tempting...” Clair was literally shivering, but lowered Faye’s wrists back to her thighs.

Faye nuzzled into Clair’s shoulder, “All right. I hope I don’t disappoint you.”

Faye’s hand gently rubbed along Clair’s trousers. She dug her finger in, sawing back and forth, and kept close to Clair’s back. Clair sighed, and took Faye’s other hand in hers. It took some effort, but Clair gasped out,

“Is this… something you do often?”

Faye whispered, “Only to cute girls.” She squeezed Clair’s hand, “And you’re as cute as they come.”

Faye drove her fingers harder, and Clair arched her back, sighing dramatically. She put a hand over her own mouth, where she could literally feel the heat on her cheeks.

“Oh? What other lady has had the pleasure of your touch?”

Faye laughed, “Well, I dunno! Maybe I’ll let you meet her soon!”

Clair whispered, “I wonder who else it could be…” She took a few short gasps, “Who does Faye spend so much time with? Is there anyone who-”

Faye stammered, “Ah, shush! Sorry for being coy, you’re right, it’s pretty obvious!”

“You are utterly adorable!” Clair giggled, and leaned into each thrust. She felt electricity pass up her body, and let out a pained gasp, Faye immediately stopped. She whispered,

“Clair! Are you okay-”

“Yes, I’m so close,” She grabbed Faye’s hand and put it back to her crotch, “Please continue!”

Clair tensed up as Faye rubbed harder than she had before, pressing into the tight fabric. Faye whispered, “You’re so eager,” and she started as Clair squeezed her hand and began whimpering. Clair felt her head clear abruptly, and her entire body relaxed all at once. She turned around slowly, and shifted Faye’s hand away. Faye squeaked,

“Uh, was that okay?”

“Yes.”

Clair leaned into Faye, then took her head with one hand and kissed her. They didn’t stop until the sun turned from orange to purple, and the sky darkened.

They were sitting on the ground, Clair still on top of Faye, but the latter said,

“Wait, Clair, I’m still supposed to be on watch! Let’s talk over by my stool.”

“Ah, I’m supposed to just let you go?” Clair crawled off of Faye, and motioned towards the ramparts with her hand, “Would you let me accompany you on the remainder of your duty?”

“Of course!” Faye got up, and offered Clair a hand.

“Oh, and tell me more about Silque! I have had so few conversations with her, but she is always delightful.”

Faye giggled, “You want gossip about my girlfriend? Sure!”

“Ah, I didn’t mean that!”

Faye laughed. They spent until Clair’s shift, and most of Clair’s shift, talking and cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay no seriously was there anything else I was supposed to tag? Please leave it in the comments I am very embarrassed to write this and even more so to make mistakes on my first pornographic fanfiction on AO3, but I might migrate some of my others from dreamwidth. Also now that you've read it does it count as explicit???
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to leave kudos, comments, or pieces of your soul!  
> (Also also i'm gay for faye thanks)


End file.
